Currently, various electronic devices have gained popularity and are increasingly used. The electronic devices may receive inputs in various input schemes such as physical key input, touch input, and voice recognition. Among the input schemes, the touch input scheme is widely used.
In the touch input scheme, an input is applied to a screen displayed on a display of an electronic device by means of various objects including a user's hand or a pen (e.g., digital pen or digital stylus). Since the touch input scheme allows a user to directly manipulate the screen displayed on the display of the electronic device, it is very intuitive and convenient.
Owing to the recent development in technology, electronic devices are becoming more capable of executing ever more functions. However, only limited patterns including tap touch, double tap touch, drag and drop, and swipe are available in the touch input scheme, and thus the touch input scheme has limitations in its effectiveness in accommodating various functions of the electronic device.
As a consequence, even though the electronic devices may support new functions, a touch pattern that facilitates execution of the new functions in the electronic device may not be allocated, and thus users may have difficulty in easily using the new functions in the electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.